Valentine's heart in Dauntless
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Valentine's day is upon Dauntless and Tris is caught between two men. Eric who has the ability to make her heart race and Four who is still the cautious safe choice for her to be with. Both want her as their Valentine. Who is she going to choose? Third in my Holiday Series


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_Texting_

Ok so after my New Year's one-shot I was inspired to do one for every holiday. This time it's Valentine's Day.

Tris wasn't sure how Valentine's was going to work for her this year. Eric had been sneaking Tris away whenever he could or kissing her when no one was around. Four was more protective over her than normal and unless he was working he was all but glued to her side. Uriah, Zeke and Will thought it was a little excessive but Christina was with Four saying if Eric was willing to take advantage of Tris after she had been drinking what would he do when she was sober. Tris didn't say that she liked how Eric made her feel compared to Four since they were so different. She kept her and Eric a secret, just like all the other times she had met with him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tris" Four said kneeling beside the bed as Tris opened her eyes fully and looked at him.

"Happy Valentine's day" Tris said back watching him smile before he leaned down and kissed her.

"I have some stuff planned for the day if you're interested. They want me to work tonight though, otherwise I would take you out and spend the day with you" Four said stroking Tris's hair back.

"That's ok. I know your job is going to sometimes interfere with our plans" Tris said as she sat up and watched him smile.

"I'm going to go make us breakfast" Four said setting up.

"Sure. Let me shower then I'll be out" Tris said watching Four walk over to the kitchen as she grabbed her overnight bag and vanished into the bathroom, pulling out her phone and checking her messages. Uriah had left a corny message for her that made her shake her head before she came across Eric's.

_I hope you not from Erudite, Cause when I'm around you I'm an idiot._

_Are you in Abnegation? Because you're making me stiff_

Tris smiled at both pick-up lines, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

_That was corny Eric, but it made me smile_

Tris texted him back before hopping into the shower and got herself ready for the day, her phone chiming the little ring that she knew was Eric's making her speed up and wrap a towel around herself.

_I hope so. I saw that Four has to work tonight…Would you be interested in coming by my place and letting me spoil you?_

Eric asked, as Tris thought it over. She liked the idea of seeing Eric that night too and bit her lower lip as she thought.

"If I said yes what would I be getting?" Tris said calling Eric, glad that he picked up.

"Other than being spoiled, whatever you want" Eric said as Tris debated it.

"Anything?" Tris said leaning against the counter.

"Anything." Eric confirmed before he heard a knock on Tris's end.

"Tris? Are you ok in there?" Four called before Tris groaned.

"I'm just getting dressed Four I'll be out in a minute" Tris called back Eric smirking.

"Are you really getting dressed Tris or are you lying to him?"

"Kind of. I'm in a towel after my shower" Tris said her voice lowered so Four didn't hear her, Eric moaning into the phone.

"Tease." He countered back before hearing Tris laugh.

"I'll be there. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself" Eric said gently as Tris smiled.

"See you later tonight Eric" Tris said into the phone before hanging up and looking at the mirror. Grabbing her clean clothes she made a note to grab more clothes and see if Eric could extend Fours shift. It may not be fair but she wanted to see Eric more than she did Four. Four and Tris were still in the hand holding make-out stage and it didn't progress much farther than that. Eric hadn't pushed to have sex with Tris again since New Years but he sure as hell made her feel special with the hotter than Hell make-out sessions he gave her.

"Sorry. I checked my phone and Uriah had sent me a corny little valentine's text." Tris said looking at Four when she emerged and gave him a sweet smile. She was smart enough not to get caught with Eric so far but she wanted to have only one of them. Seeing them both was slowly wearing her down and to keep her stories straight was getting annoying. Eric had given her a few to use when they had been caught talking after a make-out session but that wasn't too often that it happened.

Tris spend the morning and most of the afternoon with Four as he took her on a picnic and Four talked about them moving in together once Tris was comfortable with it, ignoring Tris's raised eyebrow. She was willing to move forward in their relationship but it seemed that Four wasn't ready for it just yet.

"Do you want to come over for an early dinner?" Four asked as they walked back into the compound.

"And get upset when you have to go? Besides I promised Christina I would try to get in the stores to get a deal or two with the sales. Have fun at work tonight" Tris said separating from Four, a kiss on his cheek to keep him happy before she headed to the Pit where she started shopping and was checking the time to make sure she had enough to get to her apartment and grab a bag for Eric's. Changing into a skirt and new corset looking top she slipped on her heels and shouldered her bag, slipping into the shadows and walking to Eric's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Happy Valentine's day Eric" Tris said looking at the tattooed man before her who's jaw had dropped.

"Happy Valentine's day Tris" Eric managed to get out as he grabbed Tris by her hips and pulled her in the door closing with a well-aimed kick as they kissed, Eric backing her against the door. Tris's ran her hands over Eric's shoulder's loving how he felt under her hands. She was the only one that dared to even try and touch him.

"Must you tease me in that skirt?" Eric said breaking their kiss as he ran a calloused hand over her thigh and up under the skirt.

"Must you tease me with that shirt?" Tris countered slipping her hands under it before pushing up and it off his chest, before dropping it on the floor, their lips meeting as he slowly started grinding against her, his hands pushing her skirt to her waist, before his thumbs started pulling her underwear off. Dropping it to the floor he kissed her neck as her fingers worked his pants open and down off his hips. Her hand boldly stroking him through his tight briefs.

"Tris" Eric moaned as her fingers started working his briefs down, freeing his erection from it's confines before jumping enough and wrapping her legs around Eric's waist before sliding him into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. Eric pinned Tris against the wall with his hips as his hands worked under her shirt before it joined his on the floor, her bra following it just as fast. Working her arms around his shoulder's Tris kissed Eric hard making him groan, his hands spanning her ribcage as he started thrusting in and out of her, her nails dragging over his back and shoulders slowly. Neither of them cared that they were in view of the cameras in living room, they were only concerned with each other. Trailing kisses over her jaw and down her neck Eric started leaving a hickey over her pulse point, her soft whimpers and moans encouraging him to keep going.

"Eric please" Tris moaned her fingers tugging his hair making him moan onto her neck.

"As much as I love what you're doing to me, let's just take it to the bedroom" Tris said wrapping her arms and legs around him as he pulled her away from the wall, his mouth reluctantly parting from her neck.

"Is that what you want?" Eric purred his hands cupped her ribcage as his thumbs rubbed circles slowly.

"I want you to take me to your bed and make it so I'm incapable of doing nothing more than curling up against you like you did to me twice on New Year's." Tris said earing a naughty smirk from Eric.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll take real good care of you if you want that" Eric said carrying her to his bedroom and setting out to prove Tris he was capable of doing that to her more than once.

A couple hours later Tris was able to do more than lay sprawled over Eric's chest, her fingers didn't stop their path over his chest, where they were curling in and out of his chest hair, her fingers daringly following the hair's trail down his chest to his stomach.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm able to move now." Tris countered moving up a little higher and ran her fingers over the shaved part of his head, watching his eyes flutter shut, his hand stilling on her back where he had been rubbing.

"Think you can keep Four at work?"

"Why?"

"I rather stay here with you without him interrupting us" Tris said with a coy smile, that he returned before grabbing his phone off his bedside table and texted Gus the head supervisor of the Control room and told him that Four could take the man's shift the next day. Smirking Eric placed his phone down and looked at Tris.

"That should keep him busy until tomorrow." Tris smiled and straddled his thighs, her hair messy from their previous sex acts, her hands placed on his chest.

"He's not going to bother us?"

"Not if I have my way about it" Eric said before rolling them over Tris giggling as she landed on her back under him.

"Eric? You said you wanted me as your girlfriend right?"

"Only if you wanted to be with me, but yes" Eric said as he held his weight over her his arms on either side of her head, his hips pressing hers against the bed.

"And If I said yes, what would you do?"

"I guess it would depend on how you let me know." He side and nuzzled her neck before biting down and Tris cried out softly, before biting his shoulder her nails digging into his shoulders making him groaned, her legs around his waist before tugging his hair and licking his exposed neck. Tris decided to leave her mark on Eric and set out to give him a hickey, Eric shuddering above her, not stopping her from her mission. Tris gently bit Eric's exposed neck making him hiss in pain and slowly start to grind his hips against hers. Simply feeling each other Tris ran her hands over Eric's back and shoulders as he trust in and out of her, the sex this time not being rough like it had before, but rather gentle and it was more sensual. After Tris curled up against Eric's side again and relaxed into him embrace, her eyes closing as he kissed her.

Tris woke up later to an empty bed but was able to hear Eric moving around in the apartment. Slipping out of the bed she pulled on Eric's abandoned t-shirt and padded her way out of the bedroom to see Eric dressed in a pair of track pants, bare foot and bare chested in the kitchen. Smiling Tris walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist hearing him purr as her hands travelled over his stomach.

"Sleep well baby?"

"I slept better with you next to me" Tris said pressing her face into his arm before he lifted it and curled it around her waist and let her nestle into his side.

"Four is starting to call and pester me. We weren't very discreet when you arrived and he saw us all over each other." Eric said as Tris glanced up at him.

"Oops?" Eric chuckled as Tris pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Don't think he's going to like what I have to say to him then" Tris said as she pulled away and pulled Eric's phone from her pocket and scrolled through his contact list and Eric helped by selecting Four's number which was listed as 'Number boy' in his phone. Laughing as she let it ring she walked to the living room and waved at the camera and pointed to the phone.

"WHAT DID HE THREATEN YOU WITH!" Four yelled making Tris yelp and almost drop the phone Eric wrapping his arms around her waist and caught the phone before it fell too far.

"Don't yell at her Four. And I didn't threaten her with anything" Eric said as he handed Tris the phone back and kissed her neck.

"I'll be in the bedroom baby" Eric whispered into her other ear before vanishing to the bedroom and left Tris to talk to Four. After a while of her talking to Four, Eric slipped into the bathroom and started his shower before stripping his pants off and stepped in.

"He's an idiot. Can we push him into the chasm and make it look like an accident?" Tris asked as she stepped into the bathroom and pulled of Eric's shirt, stepping under the water with him.

"What makes you ask?"

"He kept calling you an Asshole and that you were blackmailing me" Tris said as Eric chuckled as he turned to look at her.

"But I am an asshole." Eric said finding it amusing that she didn't like Four calling him that.

"Yes but your my asshole. At least I hope you were serious about me being with you" Tris said looking at him through her lashes, the slight smirk on his lips turning into a smile before he kissed her hard, and backed her into the shower wall. This by far was his best Valentine's Day ever.

"Naturally" Eric said breaking apart from her lips.

"Good. Give it a couple weeks and we can go public. I don't want rumors to spread and you potentially lose your job over Four throwing a hissy fit" Tris said as Eric snorted.

"He could try. And as long as you spend your free time with me I think I can manage keeping it quiet for a couple weeks"

"Deal, now let's finish here and you can prove to me what else you can do" Tris said enjoying the look that came to Eric's eyes.


End file.
